I Believe
by UNICURNS
Summary: Vlad comes to live at Danny's house. What happens when Danny finds out Vlad's secret? R&R please! T for some language.
1. Chapter 1

**So this first chapter is really short and this is my first story. I do not own The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod or Danny Phantom.**

Danny P.O.V.

"I mean you can't really hate the name that much!" Sam said, "His parents died, for crying out loud!"  
>We were sitting in the Nasty Burger debating if my "cousin" would be any good. He's not really my cousin, my dad and his mom are cousins, so what would that make me? His great-cousin?<p>

My parents told me about him yesterday. They said, "Your 'cousin' is coming to live with us. His name is Vladimir, but he prefers to be called Vlad. His parents died in a fire and his aunt can't take care of him anymore. He's not really your cousin though…" They explained everything, and he is supposed to be here around four. I checked my watch. It was 3:30.

"Look, Sam, I haven't met him yet, I just don't like the name."

"Aren't you supposed to get home soon?"

"Yeah," Tucker cut in, "You should get home." We all stood up and left the Nasty Burger. We didn't talk at all until we got to my house. I was first to speak, "Guys… please stay, I don't want to be alone."

"Well-" Tuck started.

"We'll stay." Sam cut him off.

"Thanks guys."

Vlad P.O.V.

"Why can't you just watch me Nelly?" I was super nervous, I've never been out of Bathory before.

"Because they found out and you can't stay. But it would be best if you stayed in the same state. Bathory is only three hours away."

"Three hours is a long time," I mumbled.

"Stop your whining Vlad. We're almost there."

We turned on the radio and listened for the next fifteen minutes until we got there. We pulled up to a big brick house with what looked like a UFO on top. As I was unloading my stuff out of the car I wondered if they knew what I was. Nelly and I went up to the door and rang the bell.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own anything! Thanks for the 2 peoples that reviewed! This story constantly changes the P.O.V. by the way. Enjoy!**

_**Danny P.O.V.**_

_Ding-Dong! _ The sound echoed throughout the house. Jazz practically leaped down the stairs. Dad stopped eating his fudge. Sam, Tuck, and I stopped talking. Mom went to the door and opened it up.

"Hello!" The woman at the door said, "Is this the Fenton household?"

"It sure is," Mom answered.

"Good. I'm here to drop Vladimir off." At first I thought she was a sales woman trying to sell Mom makeup.

"Come on in then!" The lady walked through the door and put a bag on the floor. She was followed by a black-haired, scrawny boy about my age, and also put a bag down. The woman handed over a bag to Mom and said, "These are Vladimir's pills and meds. There is a paper in there saying what they are for, and he needs to take them daily when he wakes up."

"Okay," Mom said, "Is there anything else I need to know?"

"His allergies are also on the paper in the meds bag."

"Okay, is that all?"

"Yes, and now if you don't mind, I will be going now."

"Goodbye," Mom said as the lady left. Mom shut the door, "That was- That lady is a handful." Then she directed her attention to Vlad pointing to each person as she introduced them, "Okay Vlad, this is Jazz, your 'cousin', Jack your 'uncle', Danny also your 'cousin', his friends Sam and Tucker, and I'm Maddie. You and Danny will be sharing a room. Danny, go show Vlad where your room is."

"Okay. Sam, Tuck, Meet you later at the Nasty Burger."

"Bye," Sam said and led Tucker out the door.

"C'mon Vlad, let's go upstairs."

_**Vlad P.O.V.**_

We walked upstairs and went into a room.

"This is it!" Danny said, "This is the room you're sharing with me, I know it's small, but we can manage. I'll go get your bags, you can explore a bit."

"Okay," I mumbled as he left. His room was small; he had a bunk bed, a computer and a closet. His walls were painted the same color blue as my walls were, until the fire.

I didn't realize I was crying until Danny came back into the room.

"Hey, you all right?" I answered Danny with a nod. Danny then said, "I got your bags and for now we will put them in the corner. Now I will go over some of my rules." He glanced at me, "No touching my computer, and don't interfere with my life." I weakly mumbled okay. "And," He continued, "If you want to come to the Nasty Burger with me in a few minutes you can."

We unpacked some of my bags and headed to this place called Nasty Burger. I've never been to any eating place except this one place called EAT back in Bathory. We walked up to the Nasty Burger and found Danny's friends Sam and Tucker. Tucker stood with his mouth open and his face pale (even though his skin is dark).

"Tuck, you look like you've seen a ghost," Danny chuckled. Sam laughed. The color in Tucker's face seemed to return.

"I-he-I-," Tucker started.

"Spit it out Tuck," Sam said.

"Nothing. I just-nothing," He said quickly.

"So…," Sam was changing the subject, "How old are you Vlad?"

"Turning fourteen in November."

"We are all fourteen already," Sam answered, "So are you going to Casper High?"

"Isn't that the only high school here?" I was confused about how many schools were in this area.

"Yeah, but I didn't know if you went to middle school…"

"No. I go to high school."

"Oh." Sam said shortly, "So… I like your black clothes."

"Thanks… I guess…" I was clearly not good at conversations. Then Danny cut in, "Let's go eat."


	3. Information for your great minds

Hey guys, I know it's been a while. I will start to update this story again. It won't be very often because of school but I feel as if I can continue. I had a stroke of inspiration.


End file.
